


Makes Things Easier

by takastucci_sen



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Detective AU, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Washuu!Hide, no ghouls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takastucci_sen/pseuds/takastucci_sen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washuu Hideyoshi certainly had his work cut out for him when interviewing the white haired man.  Not that he minded, after all he was pretty cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes Things Easier

Nagachika Hideyoshi, or Washuu Hideyoshi when on duty, was probably the strangest detective in the 20th ward bureau. Outside of work he was known as walking sunshine, always greeting people with a bright smile, wearing embarrassingly bright clothing. Sometimes even humming English songs as he walked down the street with a spring in his step. Even before he started the job, he greeted his coworkers with the same bright smile and it never seemed to drop. The other members of the bureau simply called the man an enigma, as he had not failed at getting something out of even the most stubborn suspect. During interrogations, the man preferred to use notes to recap what was said rather than a tape recorder, liking to keep his tactics private. 

 

When Hide was called in on a Sunday night, he felt like his superiors were using him as some sort of last resort. The case wasn't necessarily hard, just long and had several parts to it. Murder cases were nothing new to him, and bringing in a suspect for him to talk to was nothing new either. The file called the boy, Kaneki Ken, a college student who presumably directly involved in Kamishiro Rize’s murder. By the looks of the kid, he looked to be the type who didn't the heart to murder anyone. If anything he looked like the one who called the police as soon as he saw her body. Not that appearances could be deceiving, he knew that well, but there still was the chance he was just a normal kid who got hooked on some bad shit. Hide was used to talking to those types too. 

He set the file down on his desk and rubbed his temples, it felt way too late to have to talk to someone. The clock on his phone read 1:24 am, how the old man got the kid here so late was beyond him, but he didn’t need to worry about that. He sat back in his chair and took a deep breath. 

“Have a conversation. Establish trust,” he told himself, grabbing a pack of cigarettes. Right, this case was easy and after tonight, it will only be easier. 

“Washuu-san, the suspect is ready. 

Stay professional, he told himself. “Tell him I’ll be there in a second.” he grabbed the file “Oh and Amon-san, smile a bit. I’m sure you scared the living crap out of him.” 

The large man didn’t change the expression on his face, and Hide let out an uncomfortable laugh. 

“You’re even scaring me.” 

“It’s a part of my job.”

“I’m sure you're off duty right now.” He smiled. “Have a good evening, Amon-san.” 

Amon sighed at the younger man. “Good luck with him.” he left without another sound. 

 

\---

Hide went into the interrogation room with a warm smile on his face. Kaneki Ken was already seated, looking at the wall and desperately drawing to keep whatever contents in his stomach down. The man was shivering, and sobbing profusely. Kaneki looked older than he did in his file picture, close to his age even, with stark white hair instead of the black that his file depicted. 

Perhaps he dyed it? He wanted to hope for the best. 

“You’re Kaneki right?”

“Y-yeah. You’re my interrogator?”

“Hah, I hate using that word, makes my job sound scarier than it actually is. If it makes you feel better, I’m nowhere as scary as the old man makes me out to be. I'm more of an interviewer, if anything.”

Kaneki gulped and nodded.

He sat down in the opposite chair, set the file down on the table, and opened the notes app on his phone. 

“As you probably heard from Amon, I’m Washuu Hideyoshi, you can call me Hide.” He held out a hand. 

Kaneki shakily grabbed his hand and gave it a rather weak shake. Hide couldn’t really blame him. If the white hair came from what he thought it did, the man must’ve been through a lot. He got out his pack of cigarettes and lighter. 

“Do you smoke Kaneki?”

“N-no. I’ve tried once, but…”

 

“I get it it’s not for everyone. Can I get you some water then, or coffee?”

“Coffee would be nice.”

“Cream and sugar?”

“Just black.”

\---

The coffee had seemed to have calmed Kaneki down quite a bit, as he was no longer shaking. He set the warm cup down on the table and tried to look up at the detective. Honestly, he didn't know what he was expecting, some type huge man that will kill him with his bare hands as soon as he slipped up, definitely not this man that couldn't be that much older than him with blond hair and a soft smile. The man outside had told him about him, someone who will know how to get things out of him so he might as well give up any plans of lying, which he already had well before he turned himself in. It was his fault Rize was dead, and not even she deserved it. 

Hide sat back in his chair and stretched, giving him another smile. 

“Alright Kaneki, I need to say this before we start, the quicker you open up to me, the faster we’ll be done. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not try to play bad cop at 4 am.” He seemed to drop the sunny vibe. “That being said, I'm going to level with you. I understand if what happened is hard to talk about, but trust me when I say that this will all be easier for the both of us after tonight.” 

Kaneki gulped, feeling the heavy air return. The bright smile aside, the man in front of him was still a detective and could still get him in jail. As much as he felt like he deserved it, it would make him feel more like a murderer. He shakily nodded. 

“Let's get the scary questions out of the way, did you kill Kamishiro Rize?”

“N-no. Not directly at least…I don't think.”

“You don't think?”

“One action may have lead to another, but I didn't see her for at least a month before she died.”

He typed something down on his phone and took a sip of water. 

“Alright then, next thing: Were you close to Miss Kamishiro?”

“Kinda, we dated once but…”

“But?”

“It didn't work out well. We had the same taste in books and I thought it was enough for us to try to build a relationship. It was fine at first, just bookstore dates and visiting cafes then…”

“Things took a bad turn?”

“Yes.”

“How long ago did you break it off with her?”

“Four months.”

“Well, I can't really blame you. You don't know what kind of freaky shit a girl’s into until it starts to get serious.” He said with a good-natured smile. 

A soft chuckle escaped Kaneki's mouth. “Yeah, I guess.”

“You said you saw her again a month before she died?”

“Yes, I thought I could try to make amends with her after things cooled down, she wasn't really willing to, though.”

“Was that the last time you saw her?”

“Yes.”

“So why are you here?”

“I thought since I was involved in her death, it'd be easier to turn myself in.”

“Can you explain how you were involved in her murder?”

“Like I said I called it off with her a few months ago and left quietly. When I saw her last she was not like I left her. I guess she was…more hateful? Not just to me but to everything in general, she seemed scared of something too. I tried to talk to her but she shooed me away as fast as she could.”

Hide wrote something else down on his phone and looked back up at him with serious brown eyes. “Do you think she killed herself?”

Kaneki was taken aback by the question. “Are you saying she didn't?”

That seemed to change everything. He was told that Rize was found in her apartment with her wrist slit while lying in a bathtub. He thought their breakup had led her to suicide, what the hell was this detective saying?

“I'm just asking you if you think she killed herself.”

“I had thought…I was told that it looked like a suicide attempt.”

“Were you there when she died?”

“N-no.”

“Is there anything else you know?”

“Not really.”

“Do you know who she was connected to?”

“I was close to one of her friends, I think.”

“Do you know the friend’s name?”

“Banjou Kazuichi.”

“Is he the one who informed you of Miss Kamishiro’s death?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know how he found out?”

“No.”

Hide typed something else, eyes still deadly serious. 

“Did Rize have any roommates?”

“She lived alone.”

“And you?”

“I live alone.”

He set his phone down and stretched, some sort of light coming to his eyes. 

“Well, that's enough of the heavy stuff. I'm tired just asking about it. Sorry about your loss, man.”

“It's…alright. Um, Washuu-san-”

“Just Hide.”

“Hide, is anything going to happen to me?”

Hide put a small smile on his face. “I'm not the one to say, but based on current evidence and what you've said, you haven't really done anything wrong. If you need to get up and piss go ahead, we're almost done.”

 

Kaneki nodded and finally got up from the chair. Stretching felt good, really good. If anything he just wanted some air, since he was starting to feel claustrophobic. 

He looked to Hide again and he simply gave him a bright smile, eyes just matching it. All of the tension almost disappeared, to the point he almost felt safe. He knew the detective wasn't lying, he was okay, he would be okay. 

\-----

Hide got up from the chair and stretched out his face. At least he didn't have to play the professional detective anymore. Kaneki spilled everything quite easily, though the fact he didn't know Rize was murdered cleared most things up. Found dead in her apartment, looked like she committed suicide, and as Rize's ex, it was only natural to believe that he was the cause. The man probably stressed himself out thinking of the worst that could happen to him. 

The worst that could happen to Kaneki is that he would have to come back for more information, but even that's slim since the man said all he knew. It wasn't hard to piece what he said with the rest of the information they had. Kamishiro Rize’s death was staged to look like a suicide, her friend found out she was dead and alerted her ex, the ex-proceeded to stress himself to getting white hair thinking that he was responsible for her “suicide”. It was clear, Kaneki had done nothing wrong. 

He smiled when Kaneki came back into the room, seemingly more relaxed. He knew that these things could take a long time, and breaks helped make it easier to sit through. 

He didn't want to look at the fear that covered Kaneki like a layer of sweat. 

“So,” he gave the other his best ‘sunny hide’ he could muster at two in the morning “Can you tell me about yourself, Kaneki?”

The man tensed up and Hide felt like he made a bad decision. Kaneki reached for his cup of coffee and took a sip of his coffee. 

“I used to work at a cafe, I'm a literature major.”

“Do you still go to school?” He asked, playing with a pen on the table. 

“No, I finished not too long ago, before…you know…”

So much for changing the subject. 

“Yeah, I get it. How was your school life?”

“I liked it a lot, I met a lot of new people, and I'm getting close to doing what I love.”

“Writing?”

Kaneki cracked a small smile. “Is it that obvious?”

Hide laughed quietly. “I wouldn't say it's obvious, just you being a lit major and saying you bonded with a girl over books tells me either A: you're just a total nerd, B: you're an aspiring writer, or C: both. Right now I'm just thinking both.”

The other man almost had to hold in his chuckle, it brought warmth to Hide’s chest. 

“What about you, Hide?”

“Me? I majored in International Studies, mostly English. I picked up this since it's the family business, gotta make grandpa happy somehow. On my free time, I mostly just listening to music.”

“What kinds?”

“Anything that's catchy.”

“And you call me the nerd.”

Hide made a face in mock surprise. “How cruel of you to say, Kaneki! And we're just getting to know each other.”

Kaneki had to suppress his laughter again. Cute, he was very cute, why'd it take him so long to notice that?

He took out his phone to check the time and looked back up at the very cute bookworm. 

“I guess we need to wrap it up here, we've done all we’ve needed to do, after all.”

Kaneki looked surprised, and all of Hide's suspicions were confirmed. 

“You mean you're not arresting me?”

“Didn't I already say you're fine? You obviously didn't do anything.”

“But I-”

“Kaneki, the woman was murdered. You didn't kill her and you don't know who killed her. All you know is that she's dead. And that's far from something that'll put you in the nuthouse.” His voice was serious, but his eyes had that light in them. 

“Alright.”

“Good, then at the very least I hope I can see you again, hopefully not after someone died.” He scratched his head and chuckled. 

“Is this your way of asking for my number?” Kaneki asked, a soft smile appearing on his face. 

“Now I'm the one being obvious.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Bun's second attempt at a multichapter fic


End file.
